


The Forgetful Skeleton

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [38]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Papyrus has lost his car key! Sans gives brotherly advice.
Series: tales of the unexpected [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 22





	The Forgetful Skeleton

Sans lay face down on their sofa with one orbit open, his eternal smile that was slightly hidden on the seat, appeared like a true grin; he was watching his brother walked in and out of the room, lifting things up and hunting under things.

"LOST! LOST! LOST!" Papyrus kept saying over and over as he searched.

"*ya marbles?" Sans at last comments finally with a snicker, gaining him a dull glare.

"MY CAR KEYS ARE MISSING!" Papyrus explains with a heavy sigh, he sat down next to his brother, on the edge of the seat, since Sans's pelvis was there.

"*ya 'ball bearings' then?" Sans asks as he rolls on his side, looking at him with interest.

Papyrus gives him a warning glare this time, then continues his quest for the lost keys by carefully scanning the room over from where he sat, mentally going over in his mind the places he already looked.

"*heh. ya getting lazy bro." Sans said grinning cheekily, almost like he would crack up with laughter at any second. The indignant expression that crosses Papyrus's skull was worth the sly remark, "papyrus. you've been using ya car everywhere!"

"SO!" Papyrus snaps as folds his arms over his chest, "IF YOU HAVE A CAR! THEN YOU USE IT!"

"*why don't you take up running again?" Sans told him, sitting up fully and then leaning over to flop in Papyrus's shoulder with his chin, ending up face to face since he was turning Sans's way, "you've stopped when you got ya license..."

"BUT IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY DREAM!" Papyrus declares firmly, pouting at Sans, who raised a browbone at this, "...WELL, ONE OF MY DREAMS! SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I WOULD HAVE MANY GOOD DREAMS AND GOALS!" he pauses for a second, "...AND I WANT TO DRIVE IT WITH EVERY OPPORTUNITY!"

"*why don't you go for a small run now?" Sans says bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Papyrus, "who knows? you may find ya keys when ya get back? and it's not like ya in a rush to get to the store."

"HOW CAN THIS HELP!? WHY WOULD RUNNING HELP?" Papyrus snaps with a huff, turning his skull away from Sans, so never seeing the grin spread wider.

"*why should the forgetful skeleton go for a run?" Sans asks trying to contain his laughter.

"I JUST SAID TH-" Papyrus starts but was cut off suddenly.

"*to jog his memory!" Sans finishes, speaking a little louder than he normally to talk over his natural loud brother.

It took a moment for this to sink into Papyrus's skull. Then he stood up abruptly, taking Sans with him who was still hugging his shoulders, making him have to quickly get his arm under Sans's femurs.

"SANS!" Papyrus shout once he was sure he had hold of him, then stamped one foot on the floor. All the while Sans was laughing his skull off into Papyrus's scarf.

Papyrus halts his actions ions when he notices something out of the corner of his orbit, turning fully he stares at the place Sans had been napping.

"SANS! YOU WERE SLEEPING ON MY KEYS THIS WHOLE TIME!" Papyrus's shout echoes throughout the room, only making Sans laugh harder.


End file.
